Graz'zt The Lord of Sloth
Graz'zt also known as "Graze Romania" is the fifth lord of the Baator realm as well as the lord and master of Stygia The Plane of Sloth. He is a former demon lord turned Archdevil Lord following his betrayal of the Abyss and following his evolution. He was once one of the most powerful fiends in the Abyss, however he is one of the most lazy among the devil lords perfering to defend his domination and rule it with a iron-fist instead of expanding. When as a Archdevil he wields an acid-drenched great-sword in one hand, however later on he chained it to two Chakram blades with poison-drenched sharp edges when in his true form. Description When he was a Demon Form before his transformation, he appeared in a humanoid black-skin figure with spikes on his head as well as long and gray hair wearing spiked steel armor as well as monstrous fangs, sharp claws which can tear through the flesh of his enemies and fiendish yellow eyes. Following his transformation his figure changed into the Archdevil Form which he gains a metallic armor covering his body by full-plate armor which completely covers his body. His face and eyes are replaced by a glowing blue energy which is shown through the face-plate. He has also a angel and devil shaped wings on each shoulder which he can use to fly around. During this form he is armed with his trusted Chakram blades and has the power to transform into his true form. Young_knight_wip_by_dunechampion-d4ff3fk.jpg|Graz'zt Human Avatar Form called "Graze Romania" 153086.jpg|Graz'zt Monster Form Fire-Demon.jpg|Graz'zt Before turning into a Devil In his Monster Form, there's been stories that are told that when in his true body that he hides from the world, he is in reality a hideous monster. He is a four-legged sea monster with four eyes a glowing torso with 2 large wings on his back as well as a gigantic version of his great-sword. During this transformation he shows his prisoner of an angel trapped onto his neck on a necklace which she is frozen inside of a crystal which he wears along his neck at all times unless reverting to his lesser form. His Human Form is a bald head, 30's year old man with has a round face, with scaring marks along his face and a white colored eye along with a light hazel eye showing his blindness in one of his eyes. He wears plate armor as well carrying his trusted great-sword into combat awaiting the day when he returns to his true form and to reclaim his kingdom. Personality Graz'zt is a lazy devil lord which perfers to build-up and expand his defences instead of working on expanding his world and conquest being more towards merely enjoying his throne and tormenting souls who are gluttony who are idiotically press there own ideas of sleeping all day over being with there common man. As a Devil Lord, he is calculative, cold and resourceful, as demonstrated during his interaction with the tribes. However, not unlike the other Demons or Devil, he is also cruel and devoid of compassion towards humans, thinking of them as inferior and often wondering why they exist. Powers and Skills History Trivia Category:Archdevil Category:Character Category:Evil Category:Devil Category:Baator Emperor